Disney Spoof Sneak Peeks
by Bailey24
Summary: title explains all
1. Avalon High Sneak Peek

**Me: I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, the Black Cauldron, Pocahontas, Brave, Treasure Planet, Aladdin and Avalon High.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Avalon High

Rapunzel's POV:

I found him, leaning his arm against a branch. "Jack!" I yelled. He looked up at me. I screamed and tumbled as someone pushed me. I groaned as I was getting up.

"No! Rapunzel!" Jack yelled, running over to me. I moved a bit. "Rapunzel! Are you okay? Please, you have to be okay!" He said, frantically.

"Hey." I said, smiling and laughing softly.

We hugged each other. "Are you hurt? Can you move everything?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"What happened? How did you fall?" He asked.

I looked up at where I was then I looked at him. "I was pushed." I said, getting up.

"What? Who would push you?" He asked, getting up as well.

"Mordred." I said.

"From the King Arthur story?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Yes!" I said.

"Okay, lie down. I think you hit your head." He said, lightly grabbing my arms.

I stopped him. "No, Jack, I have to tell you something, and you might not believe me but it's true." I said.

"I know already." He said.

"You...You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. About Hiccup and Merida. I saw them." He said.

I stammered. "No, I know. And that's part of the story, but there's so much more to it." I tried.

"I don't need to hear the details. Really. I'm okay. Come on." He said, taking me with him.

"No, Jack, listen to me. This isn't about Hiccup and Merida. This is about fate. This about your destiny." I said.


	2. Dream Street: The Biggest Fan Sneak Peek

**Me: I don't own Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Treasure Planet, Aladdin, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Black Cauldron, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, Sword in the Stone, Alice in Wonderland, Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Epic, the Incredibles, Quest for Camelot, Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II and Dream Street: The Biggest Fan**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dream Street: The Biggest Fan

Melody's POV:

I walked out of the house as I waved at Jane when I saw Sultan laying on his lawn. Sora must've done something. Either that or he passed out. I slightly rolled my eyes and walked to Jane's car. She turned the music off. "Come on, we're gonna be late." She said.

I waved at her. "Hey Jane." I said and got into her car. "That poor guy across the street. Maybe your mom can light some candles for him?" I asked.

"Wait, is this another one of your mom's lessons about eternal optimism?" She asked.

I giggled. "Maybe." I said.

"My mom is just like that. She still believes that if you light enough candles and believe in miracles, that anything can happen. Especially for her favorite little girl." She said.

I laughed. "It's kinda like my dreams of meeting Mr. Right, have a first date and taking me to the prom." I said.

"Wait a minute. Let's think. It's Friday, and the prom is Tuesday. Very nice." She said. I laughed again and put my seatbelt on as she started the car. "Guess what?" She asked.

"Dream Street?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and started driving.


	3. Inkheart Sneak Peek

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Inkheart

Hercules' POV:

Jane and I were taking a road trip to a small town. I was driving while she was navigating. It had been twelve years since Jane was born but it had been nine years since the last time I read a book. "Is this the right way?" I asked.

"It's the next turn on the left." She said.

"Are you sure? Because I think we missed it." I said.

"Who's the driver? Dad. Who's the navigator? Me." She pointed out as I pointed at myself the first time then pointed at her the second time. "Have I ever got us lost before?" She asked.

She did have a point there. "No." I said.

"No." She said.

I pretended to see something. "Oh, hey. Look, a Sasquatch." I said, pointing my finger at nothing.

She looked and I stole the bag of food. "Hey!" She said as she saw and took it back.


	4. Jimcules Sneak Peek

**I don't own Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Lion King, Little Mermaid, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Tarzan, Aladdin, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Emperor's New Groove, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Princess and the Frog, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Joe Jonas' baby picture, Peter Pan, Sword in the Stone, and Hercules.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jimcules

Jim's POV:

We landed and I moved some bushes out of the way to look for a damsel until we saw a girl with slightly long black hair running from a boy. The boy grabbed her arm. "Not so fast, sweetheart." The boy said. She tried getting her arm from his grip.

"I swear, Vanitas. Let me go or I'll-" His laugh interrupted her as she started threatening to kick him.

"Whoo! I like 'em fiery!" He said. I gasped then glared. I walked over, not hearing what Zazu was saying.

"You don't know what you're-" She snarled but I interrupted her

"Halt!" I said and the two looked at me.

The boy walked over to me. "Step aside, Ponytail." He said.

"Pardon me, my good, uh, uh...sir. I'll have to ask you to release that young..." The girl interrupted me.

"Keep movin', Junior." She snapped, trying to get her arm away.

"...Lady. But you-Are-Aren't you a damsel in distress?" I asked her.

"I am a damsel, I am in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day." She said with a fake smile.


	5. Lemonade Mouth Sneak Peek

**I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tarzan, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Lemonade Mouth, Beauty and the Beast etc.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lemonade Mouth

Jack's POV:

"You're- You're ridiculous." She said. I looked at her, nodded, grabbed my sunglasses, got up and started walking. "Jack. Wait, where are you going? Hey, we have to talk about tomorrow." She said, following me.

"What's to talk about? Okay, we can't play. So we're out. You know, maybe... Maybe this is a sign. Maybe it's time to call it quits." I said.

"What, so you just wanna give up?" She asked.

"You just be happy that you're off the hook and you don't have to go on-stage anymore." I said.

She walked towards me. "No, no. Jack, this isn't about Lemonade Mouth. This is you not appreciating what you have. You have a family. Your dad, your sister, Mary. I don't even remember my mom. I haven't talked to my dad in years, and you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself?" She yelled. I looked away and didn't say anything. She walked around me and to her bike. "Well, okay, no, fine. Go ahead, give up. See if I care. I didn't even wanna be in this band in the first place." She said.

"Well, then why did you do it?" I yelled at her back.

She turned around. "Oh, for you, you jerk!" She yelled then turned away and coughed then sighed. She looked at me for a second. "I did it for you." She said and walked away with her bike, coughing.

I felt bad now as I watched her walk away.


	6. Princess vs Villain Sneak Peek

**I don't own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Hercules, How to Train Your Dragon, Peter Pan, Quest for Camelot, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Girl vs Monster.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Princess vs Villain

Rapunzel's POV:

"Yes." Milo said and we went back to the lab. We watched Milo as he pulled a pulley. A shelf case revealed a small room with weapons.

The three of us walked a bit. "Holy paintball!" Hiccup said.

"A blaster will slow them down. A stun gun will really ring their bells. But to capture them, we have to use these puppies. Molecular Atomizer-reduces a villain back to its vapor state." Milo said.

"Oh, I've totally used those!" Hiccup said. We looked at him. "In video games." He said again.

"PCU-Portable Containment Unit. Traps them until you can get them back here and unload into the tank. Which I have to stay here and fix, because without the tank, we're doomed." Milo said.

"You're not coming with us?" Hiccup asked.

"Blah, blah, blah. Can we-Can we go now?" I asked and walked away.


	7. Rapunzel and the Magic of the Lion SP

**I don't own Tangled, Emperor's New Groove, Aladdin, Lion King II, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Little Mermaid II, Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, Beauty and the Beast, Swan Princess, Rise of the Guardians, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Birth by Sleep, Peter Pan II, Lion King and Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rapunzel and the Magic of the Lion

Rapunzel's POV:

"Grab on!" A voice called. We looked over and saw a lioness sliding over to us. I got on and the lioness took off in a run. Pitch called out to me, saying I have three days to answer his question or everyone will stay like that forever.

"I have to go back. I have to stop him." I said.

"You can't. Nobody can." The lioness said.

"Why not? Who is he?" I asked.

"Pitch. A wizard who takes what he wants when he wants." She said.

"There has to be a way." I said.

"Not while he was his wand. Pitch stole it from a powerful sorcerer and with it he's invincible." She said.

"Please! Turn around!" I begged.

"I can't let him hurt you." She said, looking at me.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" I asked.

"I'm a friend." She said, looking away.


	8. Rapunzel of Horse Grassland Sneak Peek

**I don't own Swan Princess, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Enchanted, Lion King II, Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Emperor's New Groove, Peter Pan II, Lady and the Tramp II, Rescuers Down Under, Lion King, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Peter Pan, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Princess and the Frog and Barbie of Swan Lake.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Rapunzel of Horse Grassland

Rapunzel's POV:

"A little bird whispered in my ear that some human girl freed the magic crystal. It couldn't be you?" He asked, leaning towards me which caused me to lean back.

"Feathers a bit ruffled, Pitch?" Kiara asked, causing us to look at her.

"Ooh. My days are numbered. I'm shaking in my bones." He said sarcastically.

The woman laughed. "Go ahead and laugh all you want. But Rapunzel and I are going to you two right out of the forest." She challenged.

"Kiara, shh." I warned, softly. But she ignored me.

"Oh, yeah. Rapunzel's going to have you two from breakfast. 'Cause you two are toast." She challenged again.

"And here I thought lionesses were shy." He said, leaning towards her. She cowered back a bit as he looked at the woman. "Narissa, my little pigeon, how would you like a fur bracelet?" He asked her.

The woman laughed. "Anytime!" She said. He smiled at her then looked at us with cold eyes. He lifted his hand up and his ring started glowing red. Kiara and I started backing up. He used his ring at me and I was turned into a horse.

I looked at my legs and saw hooves. "Oh!" I said, sadly.


	9. Rise of the Guardians Sneak Peak

**I don't own Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Hercules, Kingdom Hearts, Black Cauldron, How to Train Your Dragon, Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland and Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Rise of the Guardians

Hercules' POV:

I looked at Pacha. "It is Hook." I said.

He patted his belly then looked at the moon again. "Manny, what must we do?" He asked. A pedestal appeared out of the ground with a crystal on it.

"Guys, you know what this means?" Melody asked.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." Pacha said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help." Pacha explained.

"Since when do we need help?" I asked.

"I wonder who it's gonna be!" Melody said. Ventus had a four leaf clover above his head. "Maybe the Leprechaun?" She asked.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog." I said. The image was of Jim Hawkins.

"Jim Hawkins." Pacha said. The three fairies swooned.

"I take it back. The Groundhog's fine." I said.

Melody looked at the image in amazement then straightened herself out. "As long as he helps to protect the children. Right?" She asked.

"Jim Hawkins? He doesn't care about children!" I snapped. "All right? All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Don't believe me? Ask my workers. They'll tell you. All right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..." Pacha interrupted me again.

"Guardian." He said.

"Jim Hawkins is many things, but he is not a Guardian." I said.


	10. Terra Nova Sneak Peek

**I don't own Treasure Planet, Aladdin, Tarzan, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Rise of the Guardians, Alice in Wonderland, Rescuers: Down Under, Peter Pan, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, Princess and the Frog and Terra Nova.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Terra Nova

Jim's POV:

We were cutting the fruts then I stopped with a sigh. I looked at her. "What is this?" I asked, referring to the thing I was using to cut the frut.

"Oh, it's the, uh, the barb from a slasher tail. The males all have 'em." She said.

"It's sharp." I said.

"Yeah. You should see their teeth. Don't worry. They mostly hunt at night." She assured me as I looked at her.

I chuckled. "Yeah." I said, picking up my cup. "Mostly?" I asked, taking a sip.

I offered the cup over to her. She looked up. "Oh, no, thanks." She said and went back to cutting. I smiled softly, set the cup down and went back to cutting as well.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry about what happened back there. That whole thing with my dad." I said.

"You two don't get along?" She asked.

"Ah, we're just... really different, that's all. I mean, he can go from zero to infinity in no second flat. You saw how bent out of shape he got. _This is not how you start your first day, Jim. Oh, excuse me, miss, my son has somewhere to be. _He's lecturing me about rules? He broke every rule in the book just to get here." I said.

"Right. No, he's like the kind of guy who would show up in a new place, and he's like, _Oh, I'm gonna ditch orientation and go for a swim with a bunch of people I barely know._Right? Yeah, you guys are pretty different. Pretty different." She said.

"Yeah." I said and laughed. The five of us were using the device when we heard something and looked at the direction of the sound. I looked at the others. "What was that?" I asked.

"Probably just a howler." Peter said.

"Yeah. A... howler." Tiana said.

"You know, it's getting late. We should go." Melody said, walking away from the device. I looked at the direction again.


	11. The Challenge Sneak Peek

**I don't own Tangled, Sleeping Beauty, Rise of the Guardians, Pocahontas, Quest for Camelot, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Princess and the Frog, Swan Princess, Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Cinderella III, Hunchback of Notre Dame and the Challenge.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Challenge

Aurora's POV:

"Why do you get the bed near the window?" She asked.

"Because, I need the fresh air." I said.

"Well, I like fresh air, too." She said as we were piling our things on the same bed.

"You live in an apartment with the windows sealed and the air conditioning blasting." I said.

"How would you know? You haven't been there in two years." She said.

We looked at each other for a bit then she looked away. "You can come to LA, too, you know. I mean, airplanes do fly both ways." I snapped at her. I was talking when she screamed. "What? What is it?" I asked.

"Spider." She said, taking her shoe off. She was about to kill it.

"Don't! No!" I yelled, grabbing her shoe. We were on the edge of the bed that was close to the spider. We looked at each other. "He has just as much right to live here as you do." I said.

"He? That's not a he; that's a it." She said, looking at the spider then back at me. I looked at it too then back at her. She was trying to take her shoe out of my grip.

"All living organisms play an important role in the ecosystem." I told her, pulling back on the shoe.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" She asked and I let go of her shoe. She got up and put her shoe back on.

"Don't touch that spider." I told her, getting up too.

"You know, you should really think about taking a stress management class." She said. The two of us kept arguing as we were getting ready for the party.


	12. The Characters' Wizard of Oz Sneak Peek

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Birth by Sleep, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh, Aladdin, Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Hercules, Black Cauldron, Mulan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, Sword in the Stone, Fox and the Hound, Peter Pan, Toy Story 3, Incredibles, Donald, Toy Story, Lion King II, Princess and the Frog, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and the Muppets Wizard of Oz.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Characters' Wizard of Oz

Kairi's POV:

I looked at him. "I don't know. That Witch of the West thing sounds kind of dangerous." I said.

"Don't worry about it. You're going to have to trust me, you know? I'm your agent, OK. I'm your agent." He said.

I looked at him. "When did I make you my agent?" I asked.

"Well, since you're asking, I thought possibly what we could do is..." He trailed off.

I went over to him and covered his mouth with one hand and grabbed his feet with the other. "Come on, short stuff." I said. I held him sideways and let go of his feet. He muffled talked as I walked. I had put him down at one point and kept walking. We were walking past a corn field. "I wish you'd stop with this whole agent thing." I said.

He was in front of me. "Yes, yes, I know. It's very awkward for you, OK. But I think it's very important that we discuss my commission." He said. I rolled my eyes. "So, it seems that 50 percent is easiest." He said, looking at me.

I let go of my bag. "I think I liked it better when you couldn't talk." I said.

He laughed. "Well, you think about it, OK. Take your time. I'm gonna get some corn. It's fresh on the cobs, OK." He said, running off to get some corn. I shook my head and walked again. I looked around as I let Mushu get some corn.

I watched a bird torture a cute bear by hitting his beak on the bear's head. "Hey! Get your grubby beak off him!" I said, grabbing a thing of corn.

"Huh?" The bird asked. I threw the corn at the bird. It hit him on the head. "Cuckoo!" He said and fell off the bear.


	13. The Frost of Notre Dame Sneak Peek

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Malcor(he belongs to my partner on YouTube), Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Emperor's New Groove, Hercules, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Brother Bear, How to Train Your Dragon, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Frost of Notre Dame

Leo's POV:

I was around town with a map in my hands. "Hmm. Uh-uh." I said, crumbling up the map then tossing it away. "You leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." I told Simba then saw two guards walk by. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-" I couldn't finish my question because they kept walking away. "Mmm. I guess not." I said, softly and walked towards the other direction. Simba followed. We heard some music and looked over. I saw a bear cub leaping around a hat. I smiled and tossed some money into the hat then looked up and saw a girl with blonde and fair skin. I smiled as she faced me. She looked very pretty. A boy appeared on the wall and whistled. The girl turned her head and gasped. The bear cub took the rim of the hat with its mouth and started running but the money was flying out of the hat. The bear cub stopped and looked at it. The girl was about to run away when the bear cub roared softly at her, causing her to look at it then at the money. She ran back and started collecting the fallen money when the two guards from earlier came up to her. She stopped and glared at them while holding the hat.

"All right, gypsy. Where'd ya get the money?" A guard asked, pulling the hat away.

"For your information, I earned it." The girl said, pulling the hat back.

The guard let go. "Gypsies don't earn money." He said.

"They steal it." The second guard said, grabbing her from behind. I watched the whole thing.

"You'd know a lot about stealing." The girl snapped.

"Troublemaker, eh?" The first one asked, pulling the hat away but she pulled it back again and kicked the first one in the face.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool ya down." The second one said as he let her go. The bear cub bit both of their legs and ran with the girl.

I watched her run. "Come back here, gypsy!" The first one said, causing me to look at the two and saw starting to run after her. I pulled on Simba's reigns gently but enough for him to block them from chasing her. The two grunted as they ran into Simba's side and the first one fell onto the mud behind Simba.

"Simba, sit." I commanded. He sat on the first guard.


	14. The Little Kairi Sneak Peek

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Tangled, Swan Princess, Lilo and Stitch, Quest for Camelot, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Fox and the Hound, Mulan, Donald Duck, Enchanted, Birth by Sleep, Tarzan, Hercules, Bella Thorne, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Kingdom Hearts and the Little Mermaid.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Little Kairi

Eraqus' POV:

I sat on my throne. "Hmph! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Donald said.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" I asked.

"Definitely not. Why, if Kairi was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this flitting to the surface and other such nonsense. No, sir. I'd keep her under tight control." He said which gave me an idea and I grinned.

"You're absolutely right, Donald." I said.

"Of course." He said.

"Kairi needs constant supervision." I said.

"Constant." He said.

"Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble." I said.

"All the time." He said.

"And you are just the half duck/half octopus to do it." I said. He gasped then swam away.


	15. Tangled V1 Sneak Peek

**I don't own Black Cauldron, Epic, Cinderella, Enchanted, Aladdin, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, Swan Princess, Madeline, Hercules, Kingdom Hearts II, Brave, Return to Neverland, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Lion King II: Simba's Pride and Tangled.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Tangled V1

Nod's POV:

"Holding out on us again, eh, Hood?" Jafar asked.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown." He said as he got up, threw the knife to the ground, kicked the crown softly and walked over to me. "We want her instead." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened as I knew who he was talking about. M.K. I was knocked out in the next second.

* * *

M.K.'s POV:

I was waiting for Nod by the boat with Scamp in my arms then I saw a faded shadow walking towards me. I exhaled. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me." I said then saw the shadow split into two shadows. My smile faded as I saw two guys walk over to me.

"He did." One said with a smirk. They were the two guys from the gorge.

"What? No. He wouldn't." I argued.

"See for yourself." The first one said.

I walked a bit past him and watched as Nod was sailing away. "Nod?" I asked in disbelief. "Nod!" I yelled but he didn't look back at me. I felt betrayed.

"A fair trade. A crown for the girl with the magic hair." The first one said. My eyes widened and I looked at the two when I faced them. "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" He asked, pulling out a sack.

"No. Please. No!" I yelled as I put Scamp down and ran. Scamp followed me. "No!" I said as I started to trip but picked the hem of my dress up while running. I jumped over a log but the end of my hair got caught in it and I screamed softly as I tried pulling on it.

I stopped when I heard two thuds and two grunts. "M.K.!" A voice yelled. I knew that voice.


	16. Tangled V2 Sneak Peek

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Tangled V2

Sora's POV:

I walked to the where brothers were with the satchel in my hands and I saw Hook, sitting on a rock and carving something with his knife. "Ah! There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey, the sideburns are coming in nice, huh? Got to be excited about that." I said. Hook looked at me. I cleared my throat. "Anyhow, I just wanted to say I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think it's for the best." I said as I tossed the satchel over to Hook's side then started walking away when I bumped into Xehanort.

"Holding out on us again, eh, James?" Hook asked.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown." He said as he got up, threw the knife to the ground, kicked the crown softly and walked over to me. "We want her instead." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened as I knew who he was talking about. Kairi. I was knocked out in the next second.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I was waiting for Sora by the boat with Simba in my arms then I saw a faded shadow walking towards me. I exhaled. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me." I said then saw the shadow split into two shadows. My smile faded as I saw two guys walk over to me.

"He did." One said with a smirk. They were the two guys from the gorge.

"What? No. He wouldn't." I argued.

"See for yourself." The first one said.

I walked a bit past him and watched as Sora was sailing away. "Sora?" I asked in disbelief. "Sora!" I yelled but he didn't look back at me. I felt betrayed.

"A fair trade. A crown for the girl with the magic hair." The first one said. My eyes widened and I looked at the two when I faced them. "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" He asked, pulling out a sack.

"No. Please. No!" I yelled as I put Simba down and ran. Simba followed me. "No!" I said as I started to trip but picked the hem of my dress up while running. I jumped over a log but the end of my hair got caught in it and I screamed softly as I tried pulling on it.

I stopped when I heard two thuds and two grunts. "Kairi!" A voice yelled. I knew that voice.


	17. Tangled V3 Sneak Peek

**I don't own Quest for Camelot, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Wizard of Oz, Malcor(he belongs to me YT partner), Dark Knight Rises, Brother Bear, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty and Tangled.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Tangled V3

Leo's POV:

"Holding out on us again, eh, Brewer?" Malcor asked.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown." He said as he got up, threw the knife to the ground, kicked the crown softly and walked over to me. "We want her instead." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened as I knew who he was talking about. Olivia. I was knocked out in the next second.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I was waiting for Leo by the boat with Koda in my arms then I saw a faded shadow walking towards me. I exhaled. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me." I said then saw the shadow split into two shadows. My smile faded as I saw two guys walk over to me.

"He did." One said with a smirk. They were the two guys from the gorge.

"What? No. He wouldn't." I argued.

"See for yourself." The first one said.

I walked a bit past him and watched as Leo was sailing away. "Leo?" I asked in disbelief. "Leo!" I yelled but he didn't look back at me. I felt betrayed.

"A fair trade. A crown for the girl with the magic hair." The first one said. My eyes widened and I looked at the two when I faced them. "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" He asked, pulling out a sack.

"No. Please. No!" I yelled as I put Koda down and ran. Koda followed me. "No!" I said as I started to trip but picked the hem of my dress up while running. I jumped over a log but the end of my hair got caught in it and I screamed softly as I tried pulling on it.

I stopped when I heard two thuds and two grunts. "Olivia!" A voice yelled. I knew that voice.


End file.
